The Recliner Counselling
by Basched
Summary: Takes place after chapter 20 of my JC Carmicheal story. Casey and Ellie have a counselling session of their own. Warning: Total Jellie smut! But all good fun!


_Author's note: This was originally supposed to be a part of my JC Carmicheal story. However because of the smut and adult themes in this chapter and because of its length, I decided to post it up as a single story. It takes place after chapter twenty of JC Carmicheal. _

_This is also my third attempt to post this story. I had read through it, made changes and then saved it..then everything was in italics! When I tried to get rid of the italics, large chunks of me story was deleted and arggh, I cannot tell you how frustrated and angry I was! But I'm hoping this will turn out okay. So any mistakes...my fault. _

_**The Recliner Counselling **_

It had taken just one phrase from Chuck to make John Casey walk out of the apartment.

"_Oh no…my sister is going to __**comfort**__ him isn't she?"_

Where the arrival of Ellie had soothed him, he was still somewhat angry that his supposed team mates hadn't backed him up and allowed him to continue working.

He knew she would follow him because he badly wanted to speak to Ellie and let her know what was troubling him. It wasn't the debrief that had put him all on edge.

He got to his apartment door and looked over his shoulder, seeing her coming after him with a look of great worry and concern. He strode into his home and sank down into his trusty and comforting recliner chair. It flicked back, the foot rest shot out from underneath and he closed his eyes and let out a tired moan.

Soft kneading fingers touched at his shoulders and massaged the knots and kinks in his muscles and bones. They moved, pinched and rubbed in all the right spots, igniting the pleasuring pain which would eventually ease into a blissful tense free stupor. A number eight growl murmured from his mouth as Ellie's healing hands were joined by a gentle kiss to the back of his head. The number eight growl then turned into thirty seven when that kiss came again and her hands slipped forwards from his shoulder and slid down his chest.

"John. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now."

He covered her hands with his and leant forward, guiding Ellie from the back of the recliner round to the front, where he gently pulled her down into his lap. The chair squeaked but he rested back, wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing her to curl her legs up. She smiled, spreading her hand over his chest and playing with one of the buttons.

"Something happened on this mission?" she asked as she took several strands of his hair in her fingers and toyed with them. Ellie knew he wouldn't reply with anything else but an affirmative nod or some kind of vocal sound, but instead John grabbed hold of her hand that had been playing with his hair and placed a soft delicate kiss on the inside of her palm.

He took that kiss up the length of her bare arm making her jolt with excitement when his lips teased the inside of her elbow. Her jolt caused her bottom to squirm on top of him and Casey smiled. A small but desirable smile. He took hold of her chin and made sure that she was facing him properly.

Ellie saw the love in his eyes, she saw his need and desire for her. She became so overwhelmed, as she did every time he looked at her like this. The drowning intensity he was expressing, she was feeling herself and the sensitivity of his thumb stroking her cheek, his other hand caressing at her hip, made her nod her head. He never asked her with words, not for this…nor did she ever need to reply using such complicated methods of communication. A look, a nod was all it took…along with a single bite.

Ellie caught John's stroking thumb in her mouth and nipped hungrily, making John respond by grabbing her behind her head and pulling her in for a kiss. It was a wanting and loving kiss that screamed all of his emotion into her, it was a kiss that made her react just as strongly.

Ellie's hands wrapped round his neck and her whole body straightened out on top him as they locked together with no intention or need for breaking apart. Casey moaned into her, tasting the sweet flavour of the kiwi fruit she had eaten mere moments before. The sweet taste of the fruit on her tongue tingled on his own, she was so succulent and vibrant in his mouth; the feel of her body on top of him was making him crave her more. He wanted to taste every part of her, to consume all he could of Eleanor Bartowski.

Ellie's gasping reply told him that she wanted him to.

Casey heard her whine when he broke the kiss, yet he was quick to remedy it by running his lips smoothly and lavishly across her jaw, along to her ear and down her neck. His hands followed the same motion all across her back and down over the smoothness of her bottom. Casey squeezed each perfect round buttock and then took his fingers back up, pulling her top along with them to bare her flesh for his palms to massage.

She whined at the sensation of roughness and strength in his hands as they caressed at her delicate soft skin. Her legs slipped to either side of him, her knees bearing her weight and finally she sat up and broke away from his kissing mouth. Ellie pulled off her top, revealing to John her inviting body beneath, the perfect and flawless body that was flushing and quivering for more than just his hands.

Casey's eyes widened with intense adoration and desire, before smouldering his gaze at the curves of her entirety; the round firmness of her breasts before licking his lips with want. John's hands gripped a little harder at her back, palming and squeezing her, trailing lightly his nails as well, up her spine and to the point of her bra.

Ellie shook her head, a coy smile just brimming on her lips before she bit at the lower one, and she leaned down to him. She unbuttoned his shirt and she did it slowly, coiling her fingers beneath the shirt and scraping his skin, pushing aside the black material to reveal the solid heaving chest and a delectable thick matt of dark hair. His skin was hot, burning at her touch; she felt his heart thumping and beating rapidly when she curled her nails across his nipples, over his tight stomach and down over his pelvic bones to the waistband of his trousers.

She loosened his belt, Casey rose his waist up into her to help her free the leather strap from the loops with ease. He growled again, Ellie felt two of his fingers hook under her bra strap and just like those times before it came undone with a snap. Ellie allowed the black undergarment to fall off from her arms and noticed at the same time, John's shirt coming away from his torso, slipping down behind his back.

They breathed deep, their bodies responded with small excited jolts at the sight of their nakedness and for a fleeting moment, he just rubbed at the curve of her back and she relished the tightness of his stomach and abdomen.

John moaned wanting and heaved himself up to kiss her fully again, bringing his hands up across her twitching shoulders and up into her hair. She fell back into him and he felt the warm squashing roundness of her breasts on his chest. The reverberation of her moans in his mouth and on his body and it drove him over the edge and his hold on her tightened, Ellie ground herself on top of him causing the recliner to squeak in protest, they protested themselves.

Though the feeling of their mouths, tongues and skin was helping with releasing those uncontrollable urges, it wasn't enough, not all of them was touching, connecting.

Neither of them knew how the bottom half of their clothes were removed from such an awkward positioning, though two pairs of jeans had been extracted, thrown across the room and somehow Ellie found herself turned round facing the same way as John.

"Hmmm…"

Nestled between two powerful thick legs, loving the sensation of the hairs on his shins as they slid up and down her calves, Ellie allowed her head to tilt back onto Casey's shoulder and moaned again at his gentle long strokes and fondles over her chest and belly. Ellie had to bite her tongue when he pushed apart her legs and took those some aching yet tender motions on the insides and up to her sweet wet spot. She whined, her legs shook and her arm lifted up behind her and pulled his face into the angle of he neck .

His mouth smattered and bit and then she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Ellie-!"

His tongue caught her lobe and the tips of his teeth nibbling made her jump, which in turn caused him to cry out when her bottom pushed against his arousal. Casey hissed in sharply and then growled the wonderful lulling aroused "37" that made her arch more into him.

"John-!"

Ellie was caught completely by surprise, when Casey pushed one arm underneath both her legs and hauled her back round, yet she slid…his body beneath hers had built up some sweat and so her back slipped down his legs and her feet rested on either side of his head. She cried out as her own nearly hit the floor, but Casey grabbed her hands and pulled her up into the sitting position.

He was smiling that smile that she loved so much, the one that told Ellie that he wanted and need her and he was going to take her.

She wasn't going to object either. She never could.

Going back on her knees, Ellie ran her hand lovingly down his face before taking hold of Casey, stroking tenderly at his burning hardness and smiling at his groaning reaction of her touch before easing herself over him.

Casey's eyes closed, his mouth opened along with a series of short choking pants. He banged his head a couple of times on the head rest of his recliner as Ellie enveloped him, covered him. The quivering shakes of her body, of her clenching contractions on him, provoked his breathing to become deep, hard and rapid; the slightest movement she made, a twitch of her thighs or a move of her leg-

"Oh god!"

His eyes opened, glazed and watering at the beautiful sight before him.

He cupped a single hand to her perspiring cheek and took her own rasping breath away with a fierce crushing kiss.

Ellie reacted furiously, curling her arms around his bulk and feeling the twitching ripples of his muscled back as his hips bucked up into her. She thrusted forward and down upon him, meeting the brunt of his force as her knees clenched on him like a vice. She cried out into his mouth as the shove within broke it free from her throat, yet he never relinquished the kiss.

The recliner squeaked in protest at the writhing bodies upon it, the foot rest snapped back down propelling the back and Casey forward. His startled outcry made his head jerk back away from her and his face grimaced with seething pleasure and pain at the jolt. Again he tried to catch his breath but he couldn't keep his head up, it rolled from side to side, dizzy and disorientated. Casey's face slumped down to settle on her shoulder and then as she mewed in his ear, he sank further down to nestle against her breasts. The heaving of her chest comforted him, sated and fuelled him at the same time, his trembling hands didn't know what to do but Ellie coaxed them down her back and placed them on her tense clenching bottom. She gripped his face with both of her hands and forced him to look up at her; in her eyes he saw what she needed, knew what she wanted and Casey then used his feet to move himself onto the edge of the chair. He took her weight and allowed Ellie to entwine her legs around his waist and after kissing tenderly at each of her breasts, he brought his mouth back to hers.

Oh god…she felt so good, so right on and over him. She was a part of him, she breathed when he did, she was the reason his heart was pumping so hard, that his blood was screaming in his veins. The heated gushing blood was rushing to his head, to the one point that was deep inside of her and making her convulse hard and tight around his swelling; her skin was sizzling on his, fiery and wet but all of her was struggling to keep in contact with him. Casey felt the same, if there was a part of him that wasn't touching her, it wasn't good enough. He saw in her eyes that she wanted more of him.

The bedroom, he had to get her to the bedroom, he had to lay her down and have all of him touch her and devour her; so Casey used the momentum from his hips and Ellie's synchronising rocking and tried to get up. He managed to lift himself and Ellie halfway up but with her upon him, clenching tightly with her legs around his middle to keep him inside her, his balance was lost.

Neither of them screamed at the fall, but as Casey's ass and back impacted with the chair, they couldn't help but howl into their mouths from the vicious jolt they both received. Nor could Ellie hold in her exclaim as the back of the recliner broke away and both of them tumbled over the edge.

Casey took the fall into a controlled roll. Sheltering his arms and legs around Ellie, Casey made sure that he took the brunt of the impact. His back hit the broken recliner piece and then he turned them several times before the wall of his apartment stopped the motions.

The fall had made him come out far too quickly and now as he lay gasping on the floor, with Ellie lying on top of him, he couldn't believe it when he began to laugh.

It was not a grunting "Casey" laugh, short or brief in mock amusement. It was loud, deep from his belly and it burst its way up through his chest and out of his mouth, it was a sound that made Ellie's eyes widen in surprise. She had heard him laugh before, but never like this.

"We broke your chair." Ellie said, rubbing her cheek against the hair on his chest and feeling the reverberations of his laughter. Then she started laughing too when she managed to catch a glimpse of the once revered chair in two bits.

"I'll get a new one." he replied, threading his fingers through her hair. John coughed through the last bouts of his laughter and lifted himself and Ellie up into a sitting position. He manoeuvred her legs around him so Ellie was once again snuggled in his lap and he brushed the long lengths of her hair behind her shoulders. Once the few remaining sweat drenched strands were out of her face, Casey looked into her eyes and was lost in her, he was unable to say or do anything except grin like a love sick fool. Like Chuck did with Sarah. He touched at her thighs, teasing with light skims at her legs and body and the judders she made at his ministrations broadened his smile even further.

Ellie couldn't help but match his expression, she chuckled, greatly amused by seeing this rare side to him and gripped the tense muscle on his calves. She squeezed hard and moved her hands over the hair on his legs, up to his hips and down between the both of them. Her finger tips only grazed against the tip of his erection and the surge of pleasure pulled him from his grinning stupor; Ellie was dragged into him, his lips hungrily meshed on hers and the crush of his arms around her body hoisted her up.

As they reconnected, all humour was forgotten when their needs took over. They rocked gently in their embrace at first, feeling the slide of their sweating skin slip and boil against each other, then the desperation and desire took over and the gentleness turned into a ferocious clash.

Casey enveloped her with everything he had, the need for air was non existent to him as she continued to kiss, the discomfort of the floor meant nothing to either of them and neither did the furniture that got in their way as they rolled.

There were smashes and crashes all around them, not even the picture of Reagan toppling off its perch from an upended table gave Casey cause to stop. Only the wall forced the enraptured couple to sit back up, their alteration in positioning broke their frenzied battle of mouth and tongues but not the driving grinds and heaves against one another.

It was the rumbling of his stomach that stopped them mid-way. With Ellie's legs still holding him in, Casey couldn't control his broken breathless pants, the sweat was pouring off his head and down into his eyes, but again his stomach rumbled.

"Kitchen….now." Ellie whined, biting at his ear lobe and tugging sharply at his hair. A growl of acknowledgement responded and Casey reached out to the ledge of his fireplace. It took a lot of effort to rise up without losing her, yet he managed to do so. His legs wobbled under the weight of them and he had to lean against the wall for a few minutes, to relish the slow up and downward motions of Ellie upon him. His head was becoming dizzy again, Casey swore that he was going to fall over, but when Ellie's arms gently wrapped around his neck and she crooned into his sweat soaked hair, he became steady and more confident. She assured him with just that sound that he would be okay, that he could make it from here to the kitchen without breaking them apart.

His stomach rumbled again. Yet the thought of food fuelled him on because it was one thing that made their contacts that much more intense, more passionate and exciting.

Casey hooked his arms down under her bottom and slowly began to make his way through the wreckage of his home.

Ellie sneaked in some more kisses to his mouth, she toyed still with his dripping hair as Casey carried her, but when they reached the fridge, her head pulled back and she leaned outwards and gazed up at the ceiling swimming in the waves of pulsing pleasure.

A few utterances of "yes…oh yes…" escaped from her lips but when the cold draft of the fridge tingled on her burning skin, Ellie cried out and nearly jumped off of Casey. His purring growl for her to stay still made her conform to his wishes and holding onto him, she looked round to see what he was getting. Casey's stumbling knocked her back against the open side of the door and she gasped again, yet her eyes lit up when John hauled from the top shelf, the remaining vanilla cheesecake she had baked for him. She had to suppress a giggle, though her whole body began to convulse in anticipation of what they were going to do next.

Casey handed her the cheesecake, but not before sticking a finger in the creamy topping and licking it hungrily. Ellie wanted to do the same, but her finger didn't even get there as she watched Casey grab a large tub of double cream.

He was hungry and now so was she.

John wobbled back and the fridge door was slammed shut. He turned to try and walk out into the lounge, but instead his feet staggered him over to the counter where Ellie was crashed into it. He fell along with her, his chest crushed against her breasts, his lips found hers and commenced the wanting kiss. He began to thrust up into her again, but the need to have all of her touching him overcame him, this wasn't the best place to capture her whole.

Sensing that he wanted to take her and the food away from here, Ellie allowed her NSA lover to pick her up and journey back through the lounge.

In all this time, they never came apart.

Neither of them could believe that what had been a simple comforting, a consoling for Casey's tempered mood had resulted in this. Since the beginning of their relationship, the physical sex had been more than either of them had expected. It was beyond anything either of them had had before; Devon couldn't even come close to comparing with John's experience, or girth for that matter, nor could Ilsa's or even Kathleen's passion surmount to Ellie's. Every moment they managed to get together was precious and was treated as such, yet this was the first time everything was unleashed. Now that their relationship was known, their defences were lowered and the recliner counselling had evolved into a wild destructive venture. They couldn't hold back anything and their bodies were doing most of the talking, only now they were screaming.

They screamed all the way to the desk and knocked the computer equipment crashing to the floor. Casey wasn't worried, though he growled in warning for Ellie not to drop the cheesecake. He grunted, growled and through his steady deep thrusts, his stinging eyes gazed into hers.

"_Don't drop it. I have plans for it….for you." _

"John! I want…." Ellie keened, the dessert and her hand was shaking. He didn't need to be told anything. With the remaining strength he had left, Casey lifted her up off the table and headed straight for the stairs.

Oh…hells. The stairs.

This was not going to be easy, but it was going to be worth it. Ellie was going to find out just what real pleasure was going to be like.

* * *

Something was wrong.

That much was clear when she saw the state of the room.

Whilst the rest of the team were off casing the suspect on the Bringer mission, the senior agent had been relieved pending the arrival of his 49-B. Now General Diane Beckman feared the worst.

She had told Casey to calm down, take the rest of the day off, but she realised that it had been a mistake. Someone had broken into his apartment and had tried or even succeeded in gaining access to classified data. She didn't panic, it wasn't in Beckman's nature. She got tense.

Yet the small General of the NSA knew what she had to do. Bartowski, Walker and Barker needed to be informed and had to return ASAP. However, Colonel Casey's status had to be ascertained.

Leaning forward Beckman touched at a button just below her screen, concern frowning on her face. That concern and worry immediately changed to one of shock when the link transferred to Casey's monitor up stairs.

Immediately she was confronted by Casey's bedroom, or rather the very naked couple sprawled out on the bed. Her eyes widened almost to the point of them popping out (if they could) at the broad muscular…naked…John Casey on top of the Intersect's sister. Thankfully he was covering the young woman, but it didn't take a lot of brains to know that his grinding motions into her was clearly the reason why she was crying out like that. Casey was pleasing her to no end.

Beckman tried to terminate the feed, but her finger kept missing the button as her eyes refused to look away from the scene before her. Yet as she saw the cream oozing from between them, as John began to lick the substance off from the young woman's throat and off her breasts-! Beckman finally found the button.

"Oh dear god!" she gasped as the screen finally went blank. She dipped her face in her shaking hands.

Perhaps it was about time her agents had an "All is clear" confirmation button installed by those monitors, to prevent her from suddenly appearing out of the blue. Beckman had one too many surprises over the past three years.

Yet Diane Beckman had to admit that Eleanor Bartowski was an extremely lucky woman.


End file.
